Family
by Destiel1994
Summary: Kakashi comforts Iruka and i still suck at summaries. I swear it's better than that lame ass summary i wrote lol


**Title: Family**

**Author: Grampasgrl aka ME!!!!!! lol  
Rating: T  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Pairing: KakashixIruka, with hints of SasuNaru  
Disclaimer: *starts singing* I Don't own NARUTO **

Seventeen-year-old Iruka lifted his head off of Kakashi's chest and looked up at the man's mismatched eyes. Kakashi returned the gaze and began stroking Iruka's stomach through his shirt.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight." Iruka whispered. "It's always pretty hard trying to go to sleep on this day. I can sometimes still hear my parents getting up and leaving to fight the fox. I even then stay up, hoping to hear the sound I never heard, my parents returning home." A single tear made its way down Iruka's face.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." Kakashi stopped moving his hand and pulled Iruka into a tight hug. The bed they were sitting on creaked slightly, causing Iruka to laugh cutely. Kakashi chuckled softly at the easily amused ninja. Kakashi turned Iruka around and licked the tear off of Iruka's face. The younger man flushed a deep red. Kakashi rested his forehead against Iruka's.

"You okay now?"

In response to Kakashi's question, Iruka placed his hands on the silver haired man's neck, leaned in, and placed his lips gingerly on Kakashi's. The older man returned the pressure. They kissed lightly for a few seconds when Iruka felt Kakashi's tongue slide across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly, welcoming in the invading appendage. The two began a battle of dominance, which Kakashi quickly won. Kakashi slide his hand under Iruka's shirt while the brown haired man fisted the older man's silver mane. Kakashi wrapped his tongue around Iruka's and pulled it into his own mouth and then returned the muscle into its owner's mouth. Kakashi continued this motion a few more time, until the need for air was too great.

Iruka broke the kiss and began gulping down much needed air. Kakashi quickly attached his lips to Iruka's tan neck. He started with feather soft kisses but rapidly switched to biting and sucking hard on the exposed flesh. Iruka moaned and then bit his lip, attempting to muffle his voice. Kakashi continued his motion while Iruka fisted Kakashi's hair with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. The older man reached up and removed Iruka's hand from his mouth. Kakashi slowly slide his free hand up Iruka's thigh. Iruka's gasp was cut off by Kakashi placing his lips over Iruka's.

A soft knock interrupted the two. Iruka pushed Kakashi off of him and straightened the blankets.

"Come in"

The door opened slowly as a short figure entered the room.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Iruka asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Wuka, I had a bad dweam." Naruto said in a teary voice.

"It's okay Naruto. Do you want to come snuggle in between Kakashi and me?" Iruka patted the spot between himself and his lover. Naruto nodded rapidly, blond hair falling over his brillant blue eyes. Naruto stumbled over to the bed and pulled his slightly chubby four-year-old body onto it. He crawled across the bed and over Iruka, who caught the toddler midcrawl. Iruka wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him into the spot that was offered.

"So Naruto, what was your dream about?" Iruka asked soothingly.

"Well, it wasn't weally a dweam, but a memowy of what happened in pweschool today."

"What happened?"

"Well, pawents (AN: that would be baby talk for the work parents, I'm just putting this note because I do not think that looks right lol) day is tomowwow and Sakuwa, Ino, and some othew kids wewe making fun of me and saying "Nawuto doesn't have a mommy or daddy, so he shouldn't be allowed to come to pawents day." Naruto broke off.

Kakashi felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down and saw a tan hand crushing his fingers.

"I'll have a talk with your teacher. Those children were out of line and need to be punish--"

"Wuka! I wasn't finished!" Naruto pouted. Iruka looked at Naruto, urging him to continue. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Then Sasuke, oh did I tell you about Sasuke. He's my new fwiend and he's weally cool and has black hair and gwayish eyes and he's weally nice and awesome. He's my supew best fwiend (get the south park reference? Lol) and I wuv him" Naruto smiled cutely.

Kakashi leaned over Naruto and pressed his lips against Iruka's ear.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." He whispered. Iruka nodded and laughed. Kakashi pecked the chuunin on the cheek and went back to his previous spot. Iruka stuck his tongue out at the jounin and pretended to whip the kiss off his cheek. Kakashi laughed and looked down at the kitsune next to him.

"Oh" Naruto said, taking to hint to finish is story. " Then Sasuke walked over to me and hugged me. He stawted yelling at the othew kids and told them to leave me alone. Then stupid Sakuwa told Sasuke that if he wuvs me so much then he should mawwy me. Aftew that Sasuke kissed my cheek and pulled me away from the gwoup." Naruto took another deep breath.

"Sounds like the crush is returned." Iruka said over Naruto's head, looking at Kakashi. The two ninjas began to laugh.

"I still wasn't done." Naruto's little voice piped up. The couple glanced down.

"When Sasuke pulled me away, I told him that I do have a family." Naruto let out a small yawn. "Wuka is like a mommy and Kashi is like a daddy." Naruto yawned again, this time it was louder and bigger. "Night Wuka and Kashi." Naruto snuggled his tiny body down under the covers. The minute his blond head hit the pillow, his four-year-old brain shut off and he was fast asleep.

"We love you too, Naru-chan." Iruka whispered, tears in his eyes. He smiled softly and kissed the top of Naruto's head. "Sweet dreams."

Iruka lifted his head up. Kakashi reached over and cradled the tan man's cheeks.

"Night RuRu." He whispered as he pulled Iruka's face towards his. He gave Iruka a light goodnight kiss and let go of him. They both laid down, Iruka wrapping his arm loosely around Naruto, while Kakashi wrapped his arm tightly around both Naruto and Iruka.

"Night Kashi"

"I love you, Mommy Iruka."

"I love you too, Daddy Kakashi."

**Yay!!!! I finally typed this. I had it written for weeks but was too busy coughlazycough to type it. Please my oh so lovely readers tell me what you think 3**

**GRAMPASGRL OUT =)**


End file.
